


Fanart of All things in balance

by BHATC



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BHATC/pseuds/BHATC
Summary: I’m a big fan of thetamehistorian’s series All Things in Balance so I made some Fan art <3
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Din and Marin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetamehistorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetamehistorian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A King's Ransom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303380) by [thetamehistorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetamehistorian/pseuds/thetamehistorian). 



> This is based on chapter 2 of A Sense of Home by thetamehistorian. (Which is part 6 of All Things in Balance)  
> The design of Marin is also based on some other lovely fanart by Red-Velvet Panda  
> This is the scene where Din has some fears on finally revealing his face to Marin after their marriage- I loved how she comforts him and I wanted to try and capture that moment.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189410872@N04/50944769218/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Embarrassed Din

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fanart!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It made me laugh every time Cara teased Din about his new girlfriend. This what I imagined Din looking like underneath his helmet. As you can see I’m a big fan of blushing Din. Side note I absolutely loved the bro relationship the Cara and Din had in this series!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189410872@N04/50945570327/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. Din and squint for baby Riye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one isn’t based on any specific event from the series-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to draw a force-sensitive Din with his lightsaber and baby Riye. And I wanted to have fun drawing a forest background so here it is-  
> Also it’s cropped weird because I didn’t want to draw any hands so-

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189410872@N04/50945464426/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
